


Day 22: Jingle Bells

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Two of them are bracelets. Those two are anklets. Obviously, they go on your ankles. You can see that the chains are a bit thicker, but the sound of the bells are also a bit deeper.”</p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“For flying. I didn’t want you to lose the bracelets in flight or during battle so I had the anklets made at the last minute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22: Jingle Bells

“Here.”

Lucifer stared at the box his vessel had just pushed at him. It was fairly small, wrapped in a shiny green paper with a silver ribbon tied around it, finishing in a bow. A small tag proclaimed what he already knew by the situation, that it was to him, from Sam.

“What is it?”

“It’s a gift,” Sam answered, unconcerned with Lucifer’s stillness. He knew that his angel wouldn’t reach for the box until he knew exactly what it was. That caution had led to many interrogations about all sorts of things, from pancakes to the television remote. Of course, it wouldn’t work this time.

“I can see that,” Lucifer said dryly, his eyes flicking from the attractive paper to Sam’s more attractive eyes. “What is it?”

Sam shrugged and picked up a newspaper, opening it pointedly. “Open it and find out.”

Lucifer scoffed. He didn’t just open things. Who knew what viciousness might be lurking in that small package? Sure, he was an archangel and not much could kill him, but that was it. _Not much_. There were still some things that could and, if anyone could find them, it would be Sam.

“Sam.”

“Lucifer,” Sam sighed, looking over his paper. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” Lucifer said immediately. It wouldn’t do for Sam to think otherwise. Their entire relationship was based on mutual trust and respect.

“Then trust me when I say that it’s not harmful,” Sam said quietly. He turned back to his paper and shifted uncomfortably for a second before sighing. “It’s a gift and to tell you what it is would ruin it.”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Lucifer dropped his eyes from his vessel and back to his _gift_. He sighed and reached out to open it.

Inside the box was the most beautiful set of jewelry he’d seen during his time on Earth. Carefully, he took his index finger and followed each band of silver, touching the metal as lightly as possible. There were four chains, each decorated with tiny silver balls and carefully etched Enochian sigils.

“Pick one up,” Sam urged quietly, having abandoned all pretense of reading the paper.

Lucifer’s eyebrow twitched at the order, but he did as Sam had asked and lifted one of the delicate chains. The movement caused a slight musical noise to echo around the room.

He inhaled sharply.

The decorations weren’t balls. They were _bells_ , strengthened by the sigils to be louder than normal.

“They’re beautiful,” Lucifer said quietly as he slipped the chain onto his left wrist. He repeated the movement with another chain onto his right wrist. “Why are there four?”

“Two of them are bracelets,” Sam explained, nodding to the bracelets resting snugly around Lucifer’s wrists. Then, he pointed at the box. “Those two are anklets. Obviously, they go on your ankles. You can see that the chains are a bit thicker, but the sound of the bells are also a bit deeper.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked, struggling to resist the urge to lift his legs onto the table so he could put the anklets on.

“For flying,” Sam said. “I didn’t want you to lose the bracelets in flight or during battle so I had the anklets made at the last minute.”

“Sam,” Lucifer sighed quietly, his voice strained and wet. He stood from his chair and made his way around the table to his vessel, jingling quietly as his arms moved at his sides. He leaned down and brushed a kiss against Sam’s warm forehead, an affection that he rarely gave his vessel. He knew it would be just as precious to Sam as his bells were to him. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Sam whispered, staring up at his angel with wet eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts at my [tumblr](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) are open for another three days.


End file.
